1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for an electro-optical device which is installed in an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device or the like, to a driving method of an electro-optical device, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus having such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device of this kind, for example, a liquid crystal device, has a pair of substrates disposed to face each other with liquid crystal interposed therebetween. A plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in an image display region. Further, scanning lines and data lines that are correspondingly connected to the pixel electrodes, a scanning line driving circuit for driving the scanning lines, and a data line driving circuit for driving the data lines are provided on one of the substrates. When driving, a sampling circuit in the data line driving circuit samples image signals on image signal lines and supplies the sampled signals to the data lines. The image signals are supplied to the pixel electrode via the data lines.
As a driving method, an inversion driving method is adopted in order to prevent burning or aging of liquid crystal. That is, the voltage level of the image signal applied to each pixel electrode is changed on the basis of an intermediate potential of the voltage amplitude to invert the polarity of a liquid crystal driving voltage. However, a time delay occurs in the actual potential change of each data line due to parasitic capacitance of the data line itself. Accordingly, prior to the polarity inversion of the image signal, a precharge operation for charging or discharging the data line to the potential of the polarity after the inversion is performed. Specifically, a precharge signal having a predetermined potential level corresponding to a gray-scale color is written into each data line.
When the precharge operation is introduced, the electro-optical device is constituted such that the data lines receive the image signals from one end thereof by the data line driving circuit arranged at one end and receive the precharge signal from the other end thereof by a precharge circuit arranged at the other end (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-295520)
However, if the circuits are provided at both ends of the data lines in such a manner, a region for relaying wiring lines is required, and thus there is a technical problem in that it is difficult to reduce the size of the substrate or the entire device.
However, a method has been suggested in which the precharge signal is applied to the image signal lines, and thus the precharge signal is inserted between effective image signals which are used for writing and wiring lines for supplying the signals to the data line are integrally formed with the image signal lines. In this case, however, the circuit for supplying the precharge signal is incorporated, and thus there is a technical problem in that the circuit layout cannot be made minute since the number of elements in the data line driving circuit is increased. Further, the circuit for supplying the precharge signal is also incorporated, and thus writing timing of each data line may be deviated, which results in deteriorating display quality.